No Strings Attached
by Beyond the Bounds-Zenithos
Summary: Infernis Sordidis!Whoops,did I get the spell wrong somewhere?” And thus the Thousand Master messed up the spell and instead of Eva getting bound to Mahora,she ends up growing up in Ireland.Thus began the story of Mahou Sensei Evangeline.
1. Chapter 1

No Strings Attached

The Story of the Fallen Puppeteer of Darkness, Mahou Sensei Evangeline?!

Chapter 1: (Just a trial chapter) Eve of Eva

By Zenithos

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. I don't own anything else here that doesn't belong to me, obviously. They are properties of their respective owners and I in no way profit from this, other than perhaps getting my writer's block cured.

Ok, to be honest, this is just something I wrote to try and clear my writer's block. The idea's been hovering around in my head for some time so I thought, why not? I'm not sure whether or not I'll ever see it through. There's a bit more in beta form on the Fanfiction Forum if you're interested.

I'm still a beginner fanfic writer with a long way to go and any comments, suggestions, opinions, even flames, would mean a lot to me as they would help me develop myself as a writer. Thank you.

* * *

"Wow, this is quite a long spell…well, might as well get started. ManMan TeroTero…." 

"H...HEY! You've gotta be kidding! This is cheating!"

"INFER…Infer…umm…what was it again? Infernis Schol….Aghh…forgot the words…oh, yes, Infernis Sordidis! Whoops….did I get the spell wrong somewhere?"

"NOOOO! PLEASE! NOOOO! ACTUALLY….ACTUALLY, I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

"Ugh…." The young blonde-haired sorceress groaned as the sudden spot of sunlight assaulted her face. She shut her eyes tighter, trying to block out the annoying light, while turning over in her bed. "Mmmhh…"

"Rise and shine, girls! C'mon! It's bright and sunny outside!" A cheerful voice called out.

"…Brat…if it was you who opened the curtains, I'll be sure to kill you later…." The young sorceress groaned, burying her face in her soft fluffy pillow.

"Come on, Eva, don't you remember what day it is today?" The cheerful voice continued, rushing about the room. "Wake up, Anya, don't make me pull your blanket off."

"Can I kill her, mistress?" A voice asked from atop her bedside dresser.

"Chachazero, you can't kill Negi-san." Another voice from atop the bedside dresser said.

"Why can't I, Moe? Because you love him?" The…doll atop the bedside dresser asked the doll beside it.

"No…it's…" The heavily robed auburn haired doll, apparently named Moe, said, blushing slightly.

"So, mistress, can I?" The doll in the black sleeveless dress and maid's bonnet asked, excitedly.

"Whatever you do, make sure you don't make a mess." Another doll, a snow-blonde haired one, dressed in a black dress laden with lace, said, stretching before leaping off the dresser.

"Ah, you're no fun, Suigintou." Chachazero pouted. "Violence is only fun when there's a mess involved."

"Nggg…why're you so bouncy today, Negi?" The bright red-haired girl in the other bed asked, drowsily.

"Whatever it is, I can't imagine how it could be important enough for you to disturb my beauty sleep." The blonde haired girl, apparently named Eva, said, right before her mattress was upturned, sending her rolling onto the floor.

"It's graduation day!" The reddish-brown haired boy announced cheerfully, waving his wand about as he guided Eva's mattress back to its original position. Eva, who was at that moment staring at Negi's feet, suddenly leapt up to her feet.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Eva shouted, whipping out her wand and waving it as she ran out to get washed, upturning Anya's mattress with a simple motion spell.

"Ugyaa…nggg…what's the matter? I've survived the exams. Haven't I earned the right to get a bit of sleep?" Anya moaned, rubbing her eyes. "Anyway, Negi, you aren't supposed to be in the girls' dorm."

"Yeah, can I kill him for that?" Chachazero asked, whipping out her kitchen knife.

"No! Chachazero-neesan, you can't kill him!" Moe cried in panic, holding onto Chachazero's arms.

"Just hurry up and get ready!" Negi cried, pulling Anya up onto her feet, just as Eva came back in, wrapped in a towel.

"Moe, my dress and robes." She ordered. "And you, Negi, OUT!" She shouted, waving her wand again, blasting Negi out of the room. "Geez, it's supposed to be our first day as real mages and it had to start off with you having to wake me up." Eva sighed, waving her wand again, shutting the door in Negi's face. "AND WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, YOU STUPID DOLLS?!"

* * *

"Congratulations to all of you on your graduation from our school. Remember, our school carries the pride and honour of our 1500 year history of prestige and excellence. Now it's your turn to bear the honour and burden of this long tradition of prestige and excellence." The headmaster said, his voice booming all across the grand marble halls. 

"The last thing I want to get assigned as is a social worker." Eva whispered aside to Negi who was standing beside her in the line of graduating mages, all in their most formal robes and mage hats. "I want to be assigned as an entertainer or magician somewhere."

"I want to be fortune teller." Anya whispered aside to Eva, her face glowing under the bright light filtering in through the thousands upon thousands of tiered windows lining the grand hall.

"I know, you told us that millions of times already, Anya." Eva replied, half-sighing. "You can do better than a fortune teller though."

"I don't care what I do, as long as it's beneficial to society." Negi whispered.

"Social worker…." Eva sighed, shaking her head in exasperation.

"We will hand out the diplomas now. Everyone has worked diligently for the past 7 years. But this marks only the beginning of your training. Going out into the world is the first step on your path to becoming real mages." The headmaster said, ending his speech. He turned around to his attendants and picked up the first diploma. "NEGI SPRINGFIELD!"

"Hurry up and go, brat." Eva nudged the stupefied Negi in the shoulder.

"Oh? Ah, right." Negi gulped, before walking forwards to receive his diploma.

"EVANGELINE ATHANASIA ECATHERINA MCDOWELL!" The headmaster boomed as Negi quickly made his way back to his place in line.

Everyone in the room held their breaths. This was a name not unfamiliar to anyone. A few whispers broke out here and there amongst the crowd.

"Her? Graduating from magic school?" Someone whispered.

"…what a joke…"

"…I heard she blew up half the testing centre during her entrance exams. She claimed it was accidental. She even cried…"

"Wow…so she really has changed?"

"It's the power of the Thousand master. Seriously, that guy can move mountains, and then some."

Even the attendant leaned in to whisper to the headmaster. "Sir…you're about to hand out a Magic Academy graduation diploma to the Dark Evangel, the Apostle of Darkness…"

"I'm aware of that, and I intend to feel proud about it." The headmaster whispered back.

"Sir, I think we should all pray that she never regains her memory. If she ever does, then we and this entire academy are doomed." The attendant whispered back. "I don't think her ego could handle the humiliation."

"Point taken. Let's hope the Thousand Master can really move more than just mountains." The headmaster whispered again, before coughing lightly as Evangeline walked up onto the raised platform. "I hereby present thee, Evangeline Athanasia Ecatherina Mcdowell, thy diploma of graduation. From today on, you are a fully certified mage, bearing all the privileges and responsibilities tied to your title, in the service of the high council of mages. May your powers do the world good, and may your good deeds be an inspiration for generations to come." The headmaster said, presenting Evangeline with her diploma.

"Thank you, headmaster." Evangeline bowed slightly upon receiving her diploma. Finally…7 years of hard work…she's done it! She's a mage! A fully certified mage! From a homeless orphan without family or friends to a full fledged mage, acknowledged by the magical society and even the high council….she shed a few tears, sniffling lightly as she looked up into the headmaster's face. This was too much for her. "Th…Thank you, headmaster." She gulped, trying her best to hold back her tears. It was no use, they kept flowing down her cheeks. "…Thank you…"

"….The thousand master doesn't just move mountains….he moves entire cosmos…" The headmaster whispered back to his attendant before kneeling down in front of Evangeline. "It was your hard work and diligence that earned you this, Evangeline. Be proud of that. I have not done anything worthy of your gratitude. If anything, I should thank you for your hard work and perseverance." He smiled gently into Evangeline's face. "Now…go out into the world and make us proud, Evangeline."

"Yes, I will, headmaster. I will." Evangeline nodded, rather clumsily, before shuffling back towards her place in line. A roar of applause and claps broke out as she walked back, echoing all about the grand hall, all congratulating her on her achievement. She sniffled, wiping her tears on the sleeves of her robes, before looking up into the crowds and smiling in gratitude. Her three dolls were amongst the crowd, all cheering. Even the usually quiet Suigintou was clapping, albeit politely, and smiling an encouraging smile.

"ANASTASIA MARIVELIA!" The headmaster boomed. Anya immediately stepped forwards. As she walked by Evangeline, they both gave one another a pat on the back, a quick smile, before going on their way. Negi's cheerful smile greeted her as she returned to her place.

Evangeline looked up at the domed ceiling above, lit up by the golden rays of the early sun. She took a deep breath as she wiped aside her tears. This was a new beginning. This was where it will all start. This was where she will begin her story, the story of Evangeline Athanasia Ecatherina Mcdowell.

* * *

To be continued, maybe. 


	2. Chapter 2

No Strings Attached

The Story of the Fallen Puppeteer of Darkness, Mahou Sensei Evangeline?!

Chapter 2: Family Fairwell

By Zenithos

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. I don't own anything else here that doesn't belong to me, obviously. They are properties of their respective owners and I in no way profit from this, other than perhaps getting my writer's block cured.

* * *

"What did you get assigned as, Anya?" Negi's older sister, Nekane, asked as they walked down the long marble colonnaded corridor. 

"…ummm…" Anya scanned through her diploma. "Oh, a fortune teller in London." She replied, with a bright smile. Eva couldn't help but smile as well, feeling happy for her friend. Anya's been her best friend for as long as she could remember. Her fiercely outspoken and outgoing nature really made her stand out in class. It was perhaps this nature that started their friendship when Anya, disregarding the fact that the rest of the class was treating Eva coldly, stepped up to her and gave her a warm and friendly welcome. Not to mention throughout the 6 years they were together in the Magical Academy they shared the same bedroom (pretty much because nobody else wanted to).

"Ooh… London…Jack the ripper…" Chachazero cooed, her eyes flashing dangerously. Chachazero was the first doll she managed to animate. Nekane had told her that when she was found she only had Chachazero, Suigintou, Moe, and ring with her. They were her only links to her past and thus she treasured them dearly. Well, she treasured them not only because of that but also because they were the scarce few friends (perhaps even family) she had in the world apart from Anya, Negi, and Nekane. Chachazero was set apart form her sisters by her murderous insanity and her natural instinct to leap and stab anything that moves, though thanks to Negi and Anya's help she's mellowed down somewhat over the past few years.

"…Knightsbridge Tea…" Suigintou murmured wistfully, clasping her hands together. Suigintou was the second doll she managed to animate. Animating dead objects, and giving them a will and life of their own no less, was no easy task, even for master wizards, and Eva's innate ability to do so at a really young age (she was about 4 at the time) immediately set her apart from everyone else. Suigintou was the more refined and calm of the three, sparing with words, and is perhaps the only voice of reason amongst the three. Unfortunately, her aloof nature and constant scorn for anything seemingly substandard made her a difficult doll to deal with.

"Big Ben!" Moe, who was hanging onto Eva's shoulders, cried excitedly, throwing her arms in the air. She gasped as she realized she had let go of Eva's shoulders and yelped as she fell with a crash onto the floor. Eva sighed, turning around to pick up the 'youngest' of her dolls, so called as she was the last to be animated, being the most difficult to bring to life. Even now it still seemed as if Eva had made a mistake somewhere during the animation spell as Moe's clumsiness and bubbly nature made her borderline 'defected'. But she was a natural 'younger sister' for the three and her cuteness and ability to make just about anybody crack a grin more than made up for her constant mess-ups.

"That's a good place for a fortune teller." Nekane remarked, nodding. "What about you, Negi? Eva?" Nekane was like a big sister to Eva and was perhaps the only maternal figure in her life. She was the one who had found her unconscious out in the middle of the snowy street, alone save the three dolls beside her, and she had personally nursed Eva back to health and even gave her a home and a family to speak of. Eva owed Nekane her life and everything good in it. Nothing made her happier than seeing Nekane smile her perpetually cheerful smile.

"It's coming up." Negi said, unrolling his diploma. Eva, Anya, Nekane, and the three dolls all leaned over his shoulder to take a peek as the words slowly emerged.

"A…teacher…in Japan?" Eva, Anya, Nekane, and the three dolls read out. Well, two of the dolls read out. Moe just read along with the others.

There was a pause.

"A social worker…" Eva sighed, shrugging and shaking her head. It was fitting, at least, in her opinion. She's known Negi for as long as she could remember…in fact, one of her first memories was meeting Negi. Being the only child her age in Nekane's family, they immediately became the best of friends. Perhaps it was because they were both orphans? Or perhaps because both were lonely and in search of companionship? Or perhaps it was because they shared the views that through magic they'd be able to find out their pasts? Their parents, perhaps? He's always been such a nice boy, with strong ideals, blessed with a mind as sharp as a razor when it came to anything academic. Unfortunately, as far as coping with life went, he was completely and utterly useless. That's where she, Anya, and Nekane usually come in.

"EEEEEEHH?!" Anya and Nekane cried. Chachazero shrugged. Suigintou nodded. Moe put on a clueless expression.

"Does that mean I can kill him?" Chachazero asked. Eva smacked her on the head.

"H…Headmaster! Excuse us!" Nekane called after the headmaster who happened to be walking down that particular corridor. "Um…this…Negi's appointment as a teacher in Japan…"

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" Anya asked bluntly, putting her hands on her hips.

"It…It must be a mistake, Headmaster. There's no way a 10 year old could become a teacher." Nekane said, worriedly. Eva and Negi looked at one another.

"Yeah, Negi's unreliable, not to mention his head's too small." Anya added, helpfully. Eva looked Negi up and down. Negi couldn't help but pull his mage hat down over his ears. Eva knew Anya wasn't saying this because she doubted Negi's talents. Rather, it was out of worry and concern. Anya had always shielded both Eva and Negi in class who were both always singled out because they were so very different from the others.

"Well, what's written in the diploma couldn't be changed." The headmaster said. "For the sake of becoming a master wizard, your only option is to train diligently. You have nothing to fear, however, as the headmaster at the school is a good friend of mine. Do your best, Negi."

"Y…Yes, sir. I understand." Negi nodded with determination. That strong determination of his was one of the things Eva liked about Negi. It was one of his chief defining points.

"Social worker…" Eva coughed, a small smile lingering on her face.

"By the way…what about your assignment, Evangeline?" The headmaster asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Eva looked down at her diploma. "It'll surely be a magician or entertainer of some sort. My dream is….Err…." She froze.

Negi, Anya, Nekane, and the three dolls clustered around Eva and looked down at her diploma. "A Teacher in Japan." They read out, before looking at one another.

"…Mistress?" Moe asked, tugging on Eva's robes. "…Is there any way Moe can help?"

"Shall I go kill someone, mistress?" Chachazero asked.

"I don't think anything can help her at this point." Suigintou said, closing her eyes.

"…Who's the social worker now, eh?" Anya asked, knocking the frozen Eva on the head. "Hello? Anybody home?" A few cracks formed where Anya knocked. "Wow, she's frozen solid from the shock."

* * *

"Take care, ok?" Anya said, taking Eva's hands in hers. "The world's not a very friendly place, so be careful." She said. The engine a few carriages down whistled impatiently as the passengers around them miled around, saying a few last minute goodbyes.

"Yeah, don't worry." Eva smiled back. "I'm Evangeline, dark sorceress extraordinaire!" She said proudly.

"Haha, I can still remember that old show you used to put on. I really do wonder why they didn't make you a performer of some sort." Anya giggled, remembering back to the days they shared together in school. Eva would often put on puppet shows and dramas in their bedroom, much to Anya and Negi's enjoyment.

"And be sure to make proper pactios this time." Anya warned. "It's a bit sad for a mage if their only partners are dolls." She whispered conspiringly, nodding over at Negi who was chatting animatedly with his sister. "…If you know what I mean…"

"H…HEY!" Eva cried. "I have no such intentions. He's just a brat and….and…" She stammered nervously, doing a very good impression of a ripe tomato. Thankfully, the engine let out a hiss of steam which blew across the platform, obscuring her face for a few brief moments in which she quickly tried to regain her composure.

"Hahaha, I was only kidding, but then again, I know there's some truth in it." Anya winked. "Shall we see who gets Negi first? You've got a head-start, obviously. So unfair." She made a good show of pouting.

"A-Anya!" Eva cried with indignation. "Now that's going too far. It's not my business if you have an interest in the brat." She said, turning away angrily.

"Hahaha, same old Eva. I was only kidding." Anya giggled. "Come on, the train's about to leave. You should say goodbye to Nekane as well."

"Oh, ah, yeah." Eva said, looking around at Nekane and Negi. "umm….Oneesan…" She still called Nekane her Oneesan, even though she knew it wasn't true. But she still found comfort and reassurance in calling Nekane that, that she wasn't alone in this world. Nekane understood that and always smiled her warm sisterly smile whenever Eva called her that.

Nekane kneeled, reached out, and pulled Eva into a tight embrace. "Eva, you've grown up well. We're so proud of you." She whispered. "Now, remember, your past doesn't define who you are. What you make of your future is what matters." She smiled. She drew back slightly and looked up into Eva's eyes. "No matter how far you go, no matter where you path takes you, remember, we're family, and you'll always have a home to come back to."

Eva hugged Nekane back, squeezing her tightly. "I'm home at this very moment." She sniffled, rubbing into the softness of Nekane's dress. "Thank you, thank you so much for being my family." She sobbed. "…Thank you…"

"There's nothing to thank me for. We're family and nothing will ever change that." Nekane smiled down at Eva. "Now, please take care of the little boy. He's quite inexperienced and he's bound to get himself into heaps of trouble. When that happens, you as his sister must guide him."

"I…I will, Oneesan." Eva said, with determination. "I promise."

"Oh, and remember, he still needs his favourite blankie." Nekane added, with a smile.

"I won't forget that." Eva chuckled through her tears.

"Oneesan! I'm 9 and a half already!" Negi cried, blushing a bright red.

"Yes, you're all grown up now, I can see that." Nekane huffed, putting on a haughty expression. "My two little angels have grown up to become such wonderful adults." She sighed, her expression softening again, pushing Eva in Negi's direction. "Go on, the train's waiting. Your adventure's about to begin."

"Oneesan, take care. You too, Anya!" Negi cried, boarding the train.

"Goodbye…" Eva said, waving rather sedately as she followed Negi onto the train. Negi grasped her hand and waved it wildly. "H-hey, brat!"

"Come on, Eva, where's all that evil sorceress energy? Come on, WAVE!" He shouted excitedly.

"Uh…ok…" Eva said, letting Negi wave her hand around. "ONEESAN! ANYA! GOODBYE! I'LL COME HOME ONE DAY! I PROMISE!" She shouted as the train slowly moved way from the platform.

"YEAH! WE'LL COME HOME TOGETHER!" Negi shouted, waving back. "GOODBYE!"

"GOOD LUCK, YOU TWO!" Nekane and Anya shouted, running after the train, up until the end of the platform.

"Good luck….and Godspeed…" Nekane smiled, tears streaming out of her eyes as she watched the train leave. "…Negi…Eva…"

* * *

"So, where do you think we go from here?" Negi asked, unfolding his map as they stepped out of the Tokyo International airport. The fresh spring breeze welcomed them as they finally had their first glimpse of Japan.

"How should I know? You're the one with the map." Eva said dispassionately while looking around. The wind gently ruffled her black gothic dress and cloak, causing them to come to life for a few seconds. She was still rather unsatisfied with her assignment but then again, it was her path, and she had to walk it, whether she liked it or not. "So this is Japan, huh? Where are all the samurais and ninjas?"

"I hear this is the land where 4chan came from…" Chachazero said, happily, dangling from Eva's backpack while reading a guidebook.

"Be quiet, Chachazero." Eva warned. "Try to act like a doll for once. You already gave us enough trouble at security."

"And what guidebook is that?" Negi intoned under his breath, looking down at Chachazero.

"How was I to know they wouldn't like my kitchen knife collection?" Chachazero pouted while peering at Moe. "As if Moe's weapons weren't a problem."

"That's because Moe keeps them concealed, Oneesan." Moe, who was hanging from Eva's backpack beside Chachazero, supplied quietly, pulling her heavy cloak closer around herself. Suigintou, who was right beside Moe, coughed dryly. Eva had a sneaking suspicion that Moe had more than just dust-bunnies underneath her heavy cloak. Moe never revealed much, other than the fact that she could mysteriously store her toys in it.

"I think all we have to do is catch the train to Mahora." Negi said, folding his map and tightening his jacket. "Shouldn't be too difficult, right?" He said, hefting his large backpack. It was packed to bursting with all the essentials, from clothes, food, books, to an assortment of magical wands, magical gear, potion materials, and even a portable cauldron. That's Nekane for you.

"If you say so…" Eva shrugged, picking up her suitcase. "Would two 10-year-olds walking around in the streets carrying bags without adult supervision rouse suspicion here?" She peered back at her own backpack. Even without the three dolls dangling from it, it was still quite noteworthy. Nobody in the street could help but stop and stare at the backpack which had everything Negi had (courtesy of Nekane) plus a few more odds and ends any self-respecting witch wouldn't want to be caught in the rain without (also courtesy of Nekane). This included things like a cosmetic box (huh?), a long knobbly staff for back-up purposes as well as to impress wizards (why?), as well as basket of apples and other fruits(what the?!), among other things.

" Japan's a pretty safe place, so we wouldn't have to worry much walking around in the streets." Negi said knowledgeably, patting his guide book. "It's child friendly, you see?" Negi said, putting one foot on the road.

Eva put one hand on Negi's shoulder and pulled him roughly back onto the airport terrace. "Huh? Eva?!" Negi cried, falling backwards.

Just then a white van roared past, skid across the road, flew up onto the airport terrace before coming to a crashing stop at a tanuki statue which, ironically, said 'safety first'.

"Oh dear…oh dear…" a voice came from inside. The driver's door suddenly opened, revealing a bespectacled zombie with blood running down one side of his face. "Oh my…I smashed my artifacts again…"

"Whoah… Japan really is the land of violence..." Chachazero commented.

"Moe thinks Moe has seen that man before." Moe said, frowning in concentration.

"….you were saying?" Eva asked, pulling Negi onto his feet. Obviously, Japan was going to be lots of fun.

"Well, on average, statistically." Negi added, coughing lightly, as he dusted his clothes.

* * *

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

No Strings Attached

The Story of the Fallen Puppeteer of Darkness, Mahou Sensei Evangeline?!

By Zenithos

Chapter 3: Oh Joy

Sorry for the long delay. Ugh, writer's block rears its ugly head. I've also been a bit busy working on my new united fandom forum. I wish to invite you all to visit it. The address is http (colon, slash, slash)unlimitedfanworks(dot)spreebb(dot)com.

Thank you for all the supportive reviews. They really helped me get over my writer's block long enough to complete this chapter. Your suggestions, comments, opinions, and even flames are a big help to beginner writers like me, and for that I thank you.

Enjoy! Oh, and Happy New Year!

* * *

"We're in the right place, aren't we, brat?" Eva asked, nudging the reddish-auburn haired boy in the ribs. 

"Uhh…yeah, I'm sure." Negi nodded, unfolding his map and scratching his head uncertainly.

"I don't think a map would help us out of this stampede." Eva remarked. All around them thousands upon thousands of teenage students poured out of the station and stampeded up the road, utilizing almost every method of transport possible from running, rollerblading, and taking the streetcar to leaping across the rooftops and jet-packing. Needless to say, the two, being 2 feet too short to fit in with the crowd, got bumped and jostled around continually.

"Shall I kill them all, mistress?" Chachazero offered.

"It's punctuality awareness week too…" Eva sighed, ignoring Chachazero. "Akh…how are we supposed to handle this crowd?" She shrieked as the crowd jostled her this way and that. "N-Negi!"

"Eva!" Negi shouted, reaching out for her and grasping her by the hand. "If we follow these students we'd end up at the school anyway. C'mon!" He shouted, pulling her into a run down the European-themed street.

"N-Negi…" Eva murmured, as Negi pulled her forwards, shielding her from the crowd. She felt a slight blush light up her face. Why though? Why?

"Eh? Eh…?" They were suddenly moving at an insanely fast speed. "HEY! Don't use wind magic without warning me!" She shouted as Negi half-dragged her behind him as they whirl-winded through the crowd.

"You're really quick on your feet, Asuna. You can actually keep up with me even when I'm on rollerblades." A raven-haired girl with a youthful face said to her brown twin-tail haired companion.

"Yeah, well excuse me for being athletic, Konoka." The twin-tailed girl, apparently named Asuna, said, easily keeping up with her friend.

"Grrr….it's only morning and I already have to meet these freaks…" A bespectacled pony-tail haired girl grumbled, keeping a distance from the ones named Konoka and Asuna.

A light breeze blew by her, causing her to turn to look. A small boy rushed past her, dragging along a girl about his size, both leaving behind a strong draft that caused the bespectacled girl to shield her face.

"Oh….your physiognomy shows signs of unrequited love." She heard the boy suddenly say to the one named Asuna.

"That was a pretty random thing to say…" The bespectacled girl, Chiisame Hasegawa, said, slightly surprised. What happened after was a lot less surprising. Asuna turned around, bore down on the boy, and screamed, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" causing the boy to stop abruptly. The girl he was dragging behind him continued on flying forwards, screaming "Huweeeeeeeeeee!" Before rolling across the street into a screeching dusty stop.

"Can I kill him mistress?" Chachazero asked for the umpteenth time.

"…After I'm finished with him, Chachazero." Eva growled, picking herself up.

"I…It's just that I overheard the two of you talking about fortune-telling, you see, and…" Negi tried to explain to the enraged Asuna.

"NEGI! Please excuse him, he had a bit too many salted peanuts on the plane and he's also a bit jet-lagged." Eva said, walking back and pulling Negi aside. "You brat, what are you trying to do?!" She hissed, nursing a bump on her head. "And if this leaves a mark, I'll personally see to it that you die a horribly painful death."

"I-I'll kill you, you little brat!" Asuna shouted, advancing on Negi. Eva quickly pulled Negi backwards in an attempt to get him out of harm's way.

"It's…It's nothing, really. It's just that your face shows a big sign of rejection." Negi tried to explain. Eva groaned and slapped a hand to her face.

"Shall I kill them both, mistress?" Chachazero asked.

"…The doll….the doll talks…." Hasegawa stammered as Eva, with a subtle flick of her wrist, smacked Chachazero on the head.

"Indeed." A voice said from beside her. Hasegawa looked around at the source of the voice. It just so happens that the source of the said voice was weirdo number 9 on her list, the ravishingly beautiful dark-skinned daughter of the Tatsumiya Temple, Tatsumiya Mana. "…this will be interesting…" Mana smiled a small smile, before disappearing into the crowd.

Hasegawa, ignoring Mana's cryptic monolog, crept forwards and cautiously reached out for Chachazero. She suddenly found her fingers caught in a number of strings. "Eyaagh!" She cried before she could stop herself. 'Strings…so it wasn't real…' She thought, before she mentally kicked herself. 'Off course it wasn't real, it couldn't have been real.'

"Hey! Four-eyes, can't you keep your hands to yourself?!" Eva shouted, turning around to face Hasegawa, forgetting all about Negi for a few moments. "It's bad enough without us having to deal with nosy pricks like you!"

"…Four-eyes…Nosy prick…" Hasegawa repeated, gritting her teeth. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" She screamed.

"Well, get your hands off my dolls!" Eva shouted, slapping away Hasegawa's hand. Hasegawa's bag, which was slung over the said arm, fell and hit the ground, revealing its contents.

"….Internet Idol Chiu?" Eva murmured, reading out one of the subheadings on the cover of the magazine that had fallen out of the bag. There was something about the girl in the picture that caught her interest, but she can't really place what exactly it was.

"Y…YOU BRAT!" Hasegawa shouted, grabbing Eva's head and squeezing, before pulling her up off her feet.

"Akh…Owwie! Put me down!" Eva shouted, frantically kicking and flailing her arms about. Meanwhile, behind her, Asuna was giving Negi a similar, if not worse treatment.

"Take back what you said…" Asuna growled, shivering with anger, holding Negi by the scalp.

"Ouch…Uwaah…E-Eva…help me…" Negi cried.

"I-I'm in need of a little help myself here…." Eva gritted her teeth, still trying to get free from Hasegawa's insanely strong grasp. She was half tempted to let her dolls go loose to help them out, but she thought better of it. She mentally winced as she imagined the extent of the damage the dolls would cause if they were to be unleashed here and now in the student crowded street.

"How…dare…you…" Hasegawa punctuated each word with a low growl, glaring at Eva.

"Hey! What did I do?!" Eva shouted. "Let me down now or I'll send you on a one way trip to Lala land!" She threatened, but she knew it was nothing more than an empty threat. Physically, this girl was bigger and stronger, and obviously she can't use magic, at least, not here in public.

"Umm…Hasegawa, Asuna, they're both only children. They probably came from elementary school…" Konoka said in an attempt to defuse the situation, noticing that Hasegawa had the boy's companion in a vice grip.

"What are you two doing here, my little friends?" Konoka asked. "This is the all female high school section of Mahora Academy. The elementary school is the stop before this one." She explained.

"That's right, which is why little brats aren't allowed in here, understand?!" Asuna and Hasegawa shouted simultaneously, still holding onto both Eva and Negi.

"Eva…I think my scalp's coming off…" Negi whimpered.

"BRAT! TAKE CARE OF YOUR OWN PROBLEMS!" Eva shouted.

"Oh, long time no see, Eva, Negi." A voice called from above. Both Hasegawa and Asuna simultaneously let go of their victims, letting them both fall roughly onto the ground.

"Ta…Takahata-sensei!" Hasegawa and Asuna cried, looking up at the source of the voice, a tall, bespectacled ash-gray-haired man with a rough stubble and a killer 'Bond, James Bond' air. "Go…Good Morning!" They both cried, nervously.

"It's been a while, Takamichi!" Negi called out.

"You're still alive, old man?" Eva asked, wincing as she nursed her head. Takahata Takamichi was one of the people who had taught her the basics of harnessing her magical powers and helped her get enrolled into the magical academy. A lot of people were against it for some reason but Takamichi and Nekane were adamant that Eva deserved a chance. They had defended her case in the high council of mages until finally, after months of arguing, Eva was granted the chance to take part in the entrance exams….which led to the infamous destruction of half the testing centre in which she cried for days, begging for forgiveness. It was again Takamichi who came to her rescue and argued that the academy would do well by helping her harness her powers rather than allow it to explode freely like that.

As much as she hated to admit it, she owed the somewhat over-confident man a lot.

"You know each other?!" Asuna and Hasegawa gasped in surprise.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy? How do you like it so far, Negi-sensei, Evangeline-sensei?" Takamichi asked, smiling a broad smile.

"…Se…Sensei?" Konoka, Asuna, and Hasegawa couldn't help but ask in disbelief.

"My name is Negi Springfield. I'm the new English teacher." Negi introduced himself, bowing politely. "And she's Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell, the new History and Social Sciences teacher." He added, gesturing at Eva, who had remained silent. Eva wasn't one to forgive people easily, and at that moment she wasn't very keen on making friends with Hasegawa or Asuna, especially Hasegawa.

"Wait just a minute! How can a little punk like you be a teacher?" Asuna shouted incredulously.

"No…It can't be…they can't do this to me…" Hasegawa muttered to herself. "My school life is weird enough as it is without these weirdos…no…" She looked up and found herself staring into the doll's eyes…it was grinning… "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

"And starting today, the two of them will be replacing me as your homeroom teachers." Takamichi added, strolling down to greet Eva and Negi.

"This can't be! A plain looking immature midget like you?! As a teacher?! I hate little brats like you the most!" Asuna screamed, grabbing Negi by the collar.

"Haaa…Haaa…" Negi gasped.

Eva moved aside and placed as much distance as possible between herself and Negi.

"Shouldn't you help them, mistress?" Moe asked quietly, fidgeting nervously.

"Doesn't concern me." Evangeline said, closing her eyes as she turned away from the scene.

"HAAAACHOOOOOO!"

Eva smiled, pocketing a small phial. "Ah, it feels good doing good deeds."

* * *

The headmaster's room was a grand western style affair, with mahogany wood paneling, a two story personal library, fully furnished with the most luxurious of study furniture, complete with a solid mahogany desk to match. In fact there was only one thing that looked out of the place – the headmaster himself, a wizened old man who looked like he had spent a lifetime too many in a wind tunnel, dressed in grayish-white traditional Japanese robes, who was looking out the window behind his desk when they came in. 

"So…Evangeline and Negi…" The headmaster coughed lightly as he turned around to face them. "So you two were assigned here? I see." He nodded an understanding little nod.

"Excuse me, Headmaster, sir, but what exactly is going on?" Asuna asked, rolling up the sleeves of her gym uniform. Behind her stood Hasegawa, similarly dressed, the result of an incident that she was to hereafter remember (or at least, try to forget) as the 'THE Sneeze'.

"Please calm down, Asuna. I'll explain as we go along." The headmaster said. "First of all, allow me to introduce you two to our guidance counselor, Ms. Shizuna."

At that very moment a voluptuous bespectacled young woman, modestly yet gracefully dressed in a white turtleneck sweater and long skirt, walked in and greeted the two new teachers. "Nice to meet you kids." She smiled.

"Ah, there's only one important thing to address, really." The headmaster said. "In order to be allowed to teach, you must first go through internship starting today, up until March. Negi, Eva, this will be a very difficult assignment. If you fail, you'll be sent back home immediately. There are no second chances. Understood?"

"We understand." Negi nodded. "Please allow us this chance."

Eva sighed. "I understand. I'll do my best." She nodded in a determined manner.

"Very good. Your assigned homeroom will be 2-a." The headmaster announced.

"We're both sharing the same homeroom?" Eva and Negi asked simultaneously.

"Headmaster, sir, we can't have these kids be our homeroom teachers. We can't have them as teachers in the first place anyway." Asuna protested.

"It's decided." The headmaster said. "And it's final. As for lodgings, Eva, Negi, I'm afraid I'll have to have you both stay with someone temporarily as we have no vacant rooms." The headmaster explained. "Hasegawa, can you please allow Eva to stay with you for some time?"

"Wh-WHY ME?!" Hasegawa shouted.

"W…with her?!" Eva protested. It was only the first day and she hasn't even begun teaching but she knew she was going to loathe this assignment.

"Ahem, as for Negi…ah, Asuna, Konoka, can you two allow him to stay in your room temporarily?" The headmaster asked (read: Ordered).

"Why are you giving us all the responsibilities?!" Asuna cried.

"But he's so cute…" Konoka smiled, patting Negi on the head.

"N…no…" Hasegawa was shell-shocked to the core. This can't be happening. Not to her ordinary, ordered, completely normal life.

"Get along now." The headmaster smiled, dismissing them. "Homeroom started 5 minutes ago. Hurry, Eva-sensei, Negi-sensei."

* * *

"You got the roster?" Eva asked, in a dead tone, when they were finally alone in the corridor. 

"Yep." Negi nodded, showing Eva the black book. "It's got all the info we need. Individual student info, grades, performance, notes, class plans, everything."

"One-stop shopping, huh? Well, I'll let you take care of that." Eva said, shrugging dispassionately. "I can already see that teaching isn't for me…"

"You got one too." Negi said, handing her a copy.

"….Right." Eva sighed, looking down at the black leather cover. It made her think about the book of death mentioned in one of her history classes back in Wales. She flipped through the first few pages. "So now I'm a teacher…of this lot?" She asked, gazing down at the class roster. "Oh joy…"

"Takamichi left some notes in it too, look." Negi pointed out.

"May the Godspeed be with you Negi, Eva. Takahata T. Takamichi." Eva read out. "Can this guy speak English? And how are these notes supposed to help?"

"C'mon, Eva, it'll be fun." Negi smiled encouragingly, patting her on the back. "And remember, it's our path towards becoming magister magi."

"Oh yeah, to become a magister magi. I keep on forgetting that." Eva said, taking heart. "And why must I share a homeroom with you?" She grumbled shaking her head as she took off her cloak and handed it to Suigintou. Moe was meandering off down the corridor, cheerfully curious, while Chachazero was looking around for something to brutally assassinate.

"And what about the dolls?" Negi asked. All three dolls turned around to look at him. "Are you going to leave them somewhere?" The dolls looked up hopefully at their mistress.

"Heck, no." Eva snapped. The three dolls drooped in disappointment. "Who knows what would happen if I leave these three by themselves?"

"But…but…we're bored of staying still…" Moe moaned, tugging on Eva's long gothic dress.

"Yeah, can't we go find some people to kill?" Chachazero asked.

"And you think the mistress will allow you to go after hearing you say that?" Suigintou asked, in a chilly tone.

"…I suppose it would be cruel to have them stay still all the time." Negi said, thoughtfully.

"What? Being cruel or get myself turned into an ermine?" Eva asked. "I think I'll stick with…"

"What are you guys doing? We're waiting for…" Asuna started, walking down the corridor towards them, before stopping dead in her tracks. Konoka and Hasegawa, who were right behind her, stopped dead as well.

Both Negi and Eva froze in shock. Suigintou and Chachazero went stock still.

"Whee….Wheee…." Moe, feeling bored, had taken to twirling around. Eva extended a foot and tripped her onto her face. "Owiees…" She whimpered, before Eva nudged her a warning with her foot.

"….I knew it….the dolls….the dolls are alive…" Hasegawa stammered, pointing a quivering finger at the dolls.

"The dolls…they were moving….I saw them moving…" Asuna whispered.

"…Shall I kill the witnesses, mistress?" Chachazero asked, reaching slowly behind her back. These people were as of now enemies of her mistress.

"If…If mistress wills it…" Moe whispered, tears flooding her eyes as she reached slowly into her heavy cloak. She felt that she had failed her mistress abysmally.

"Give us the word, Mistress." Suigintou whispered, slowly reaching into the small satchel on her side. There was no way she'd let her mistress down.

"Uhh…this…err…that…" Negi stammered in panic.

"Yeah…uh….the dolls…ah…" Eva was sweating buckets. Was this it? Was she going to be shipped home and be turned into an ermine, just like this? Was this where her story ends?

* * *

To Be Continued... 

I sincerely apologize for the short chapter. The next one will be somewhat longer, I promise. Thank you.


End file.
